1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, an information processing terminal, a server, a control method, and a computer-readable medium. In particular, it relates to a printing system that gives an instruction for printing based on distribution data of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement of technology related to mobile devices typified by the smartphone, new information dissemination services are being born. For example, there is a short sentence communication service called Twitter® that publishes Tweets® (short messages) of individual users within a given number of characters.
In addition, in mobile devices functions for acquiring position information of their own, such as GPS (Global Positioning System), are being installed. There are services that display such position information acquisition functions combined with information disseminated on Twitter® etc. For example, at “Sekai Camera®” by Tonchidot Corp., images captured by cameras of smartphones and other information terminals are displayed with superimposed information about the location or object photographed. In this way, it is possible to present an augmented reality, obtaining a sensation as though a tag had been attached to the object or location. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-219879, a technology is disclosed that, displays help information acquired from a help server superimposed on a captured image on a mobile device or similar information terminal.
It is envisaged that in the future, in order to use augmented reality related technology as in Sekai Camera®, also image forming apparatuses etc. will disseminate help information and the like together with position information of the installation site. However, even if one could see such information from an information terminal, this would not mean that conventional services provided by the image forming apparatus, such as printing, could be used from the information terminal. Specifically, it would be necessary to obtain and manage, at the information terminal, necessary information depending on the service, such as network information and machine type information of the image forming apparatus, how to specify print settings and a document to be printed when printing.
In this case, in the system, it is required that information related to a state of an image forming apparatus distributed by the apparatus is easily exchanged, and a user can easily use the service by looking up the information.